M B Li
by ArinaAsh
Summary: M B Li 26 drabbel atau lebih tentang Tsuki Noya yang mengikuti abjad. Sumarry, Rate, dll ada didalam. Harap dibaca sebelum mulai ke cerita. 3th. Chocolate -TsukixNoya-
1. A for Akuma

**Akuma**

 **Summary : Bagaimanapun aku tak percaya adanya Akuma. Tapi ketika dia muncul dihadapanku dengan segala arogansi, dan pemaksaannya. Aku lebih berharap bahwa aku ingin mati saja.**

 _ **Akuma**_ **dalam bahasa jepang dapat diartikan sebagai Iblis. Saya tidak tahu pasti. Tapi itulah …**

 **Sudut pandang : Orang pertama (Yuu)**

 **Genre : Supernatural**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Jenis : AU semi Canon**

 **Warning : Saya tidak membeta tulisan ini karena capek. e.e jadi penuh typo. Ini BL. Crack Pair, Kissing Scene, pemaksaan, dll lah**

 **Declaimer : Haikyuu adalah milik sensei yang membuatnya dan saya lupa namanya. Dan Fic ini milik saya.**

 **Catatan penulis : Saya tidak begitu menyesali keberadaan fic ini, meski absurd sih.**

Happy Reading

Sekalipun tak pernah aku mempercayai adanya makhluk yang disebut dengan _Akuma_. Itu sejenis makhluk astral nan tampan yang mempunyai sejarah menakuti umat manusia. Kalau hantu aku masih percaya. Masih takut. Masih tak ingin bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka. Tidak pula menginginkan melihat salah satu dari mereka yang merangkak keluar dari tayangan televisi. Nah kalau _Akuma_? Atau dalam bahasa kerennya iblis? Tidak …Aku tidak percaya adanya jenis selain makhluk hidup yang berwujud manusia yang kau tahu maksudku … tampan.

Jadi ketika aku berada disebuah koridor sepi tanpa penerangan selain bulan melewati sela ventilasi dan mendapati makhluk sewujud manusia yang tergeletak dilantai seolah baru saja jatuh dari ketinggian ribuan kilometer, sedangkan gedung tempat team Karasuno menginap untuk camp pelatihan _Golden Week_ memiliki atap. Sungguh aku tak bisa menahan mulut untuk menganga, ataupun mata yang terbelalak selebar mungkin. Serius. Ini tidak masuk akal. Dan akan kuperjelas jika kalian masih tak percaya.

Orang –makhluk, didepanku mengangkat tubuhnya. Berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, dan menunjukkan betapa menyebalkannya tinggi badan yang dimiliki. Sepasang mata ditutupi kaca mata. Hidung bangir. Surai pirang. Wajah tampan yang berkerut tak senang. Baju bodoh yang mengingatkannya pada _Cosplay Demon Lord_. Sepatu mengkilat. Sumpah … Aku bakal dengan senang hati terpingkal kalau saja tak melihat sayap yang seharusnya dimiliki kelelawar menempel manis –menyeramkan- di belakang punggungnya.

Ketika matanya bersitatap denganku, dia mendengus sebal. Seolah eksistensiku adalah satu hal yang paling tak diinginkannya. Namun aku masih bisa melihat kilat heran yang begitu tertutup oleh kesan lain. Dagunya terangkat angkuh, meski irisnya tak pernah lepas dari tubuhku. Kemudian sebuah suara baritone menggetarkan gendang telinga.

"Manusia?"

Ya … dan memang kau berharap apa? Sesosok bidadari yang bisa kau jadikan mangsa? Hampir saja komentar kelewat sarkatik meluncur tanpa aba-aba. Kalau saja tak mengingat suaranya terdengar begitu ketus. Membuatku hanya bisa mengerjap kaget, meski masih belum menemukan suara untuk berkata. Bahkan aku sendiripun kebingungan. Haruskan aku takut? Atau lari? Atau malah memohon untuk kelangsungan hidup? Mengingat wajah tampan sang iblis masih menunjukkan kerutan dalam. Kurasa yang manapun akan berakhir sama.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bertemu bocah SD di kali pertama pendaratanku? Sial itu pendaratan yang menyakitkan."

Dan dengan kalimat itu, seberkas perempatan imajer tak bisa kutahan untuk keluar. Begitu pula teriakan yang membuang segala rasa takut ataupun terancam. "Aku bukan anak SD, brengsek!"

Bilah alisnya berkerut, antara terkejut, atau mungkin yang paling buruk tersinggung? Baguslah … itu artinya dia sudah mulai mengerti betapa idiotnya penampilannya sekarang. Dan kemudian membentangkan kedua sayapnya lebar-lebar meski terhalang dinding kayu. Seolah dia tengah menunjukkan betapa berbedanya derajat mereka. Betapa agungnya pemuda itu. Serta mencoba membuat seseorang tunduk patuh padanya. Namun yang didapatkannya hanyalah dengusan meremehkan dari lawan bicara. "Kalau kau mencoba membuatku terkesan dengan sayap konyolmu itu, maaf saja aku tidak tertarik."

Saat itulah aku tahu, apa yang kukatakan adalah sebuah kesalahan. Benar-benar sebuah kesalahan. Pasalnya dia mulai menutup jarak dengan langkah kakinya yang lebar. Tanpa berkata, namun penuh ancaman. Mengikutinya kakiku memperoleh kesadarannya sendiri untuk mundur. Mencoba menjauh darinya. Namun kami sama-sama keras kepala sepertinya, mengingat dia masih mendekat, hingga … aku tak bisa mundur lagi. Sesuatu menahanku untuk mengambil langkah, sedangkan aku yakin betul tembok berada 10 meter dibelakang. Lalu apa?

Begitu mendongak aku tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia memang benar-benar makhluk aneh. Dan seharusnya aku mengambil langkah seribu semenjak aku melihatnya. Sekarang dia tengah terse- tidak itu adalah sebuah seringaian. Bohong jika aku berkata tidak takut. Karena pada dasarnya jantung milikku sudah berpacu semenjak aku sadar … dia …

"Sesuatu menahanmu?"

-tak berniat membiarkanku kabur begitu saja.

Sebuah tawa tersamar dalam dengusan. Seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin dekat, aku bersiap untuk berteriak. Sekeras yang kubisa. Berharap semua akan mendengarku. Berharap bahwa apapun yang menahanku ini tak pula menahan suaraku. Memohon agar semua datang, dan mengusirnya. Membiarkan nyawaku.

Namun sebelum apa yang ada di kepalaku terealisasikan, sekelebat benda menahan mulutku. Mendorong keras-keras pada sesuatu dibelakangku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia. Hanya satu tangan, dia menahan hampir segala keselamatanku. Jangankan berteriak, bernafaspun sekarang tak mampu. Matanya berkilatkan kesenangan, ketika wajahku semakin tak terdekripsi akibat segala rasa takut, putus asa, dan kekurangan udara. Tanganku memukul sekuat tenaga, tapi tak ubahnya sebuah boneka. Cengkramannya tak melepas, malah semakin kuat. Sepertinya dia memang menikmati segala apa yang kulakukan.

Seolah penderitaanku adalah sesuatu yang dia sebut hiburan. Dan kelihatannya dia belum puas, mengingat sekarang dia mengangkat tubuhku beberapa cm keudara. Lalu menyeringai. Kemudian menekanku lagi. Dan kepalaku dengan cepat mengirimkan rasa nyeri. Berdenyut. Dan tak nyaman. Suara yang kukeluarkan tak lebih bagus dari cicitan tikus yang terjebak dalam penjepit. Atau mungkin sesuatu yang lebih menyedihkan dari pada itu. Keberanianku semakin menghilang ketika matanya mulai menunjukkan rasa bosan. Saat itulah kepalaku meneriakkan kata aku bakalan mati.

Tapi dia melepasku begitu saja. Menjatuhkanku dan membiarkanku terbatuk sambil meraup udara yang terasa sangat minim. Tak berani mendongak. Tangan, dan tubuhku masih belum berhenti bergetar. Bahkan tak yakin apakah aku bisa berjalan ketika kesempatan datang.

Sebuah tangan mengangkat daguku kasar. Mempertemukan kedua pasang mata, dengan binar berbeda. "Sepertinya kau perlu sebuah perkenalan, benar?" bahkan untuk menarik kepalaku menjauhpun tak bisa. Terlalu kuat. "Demon Lord. Kalau kau mau tahu."

Ternyata benar, Demon Lord. Jika saja situasinya sedikit menguntungkan, atau dia datang dalam damai. Mungkin aku akan menanyakan 100 ribu pertanyaan untuknya. Tapi itu gila, bagaimana bisa aku bertanya hal-hal bodoh ketika hal yang lebih mengerikan dari kematian siap menyambut kapan saja.

Namun aku memilih untuk menjadi manusia keras kepala.

"Jangan menyentuhku!"

Rahangnya mengeras. Begitu pula cengkramannya membuatku memekik, ketika punggungku menabrak lantai dengan keras. Dan saat kusadari kedua tanganku telah terjebak diatas kepala. Dengan tangan kirinya yang menahan pergelangan. Membuat mereka tak bisa bergerak leluasa.

Sementara dia berada diatasku. Mengukung, dengan jarak wajah yang begitu sedikit. Bahkan hidung kami hampir tak memiliki jarak. Hembusan nafasnya yang dingin menerpa atas bibirku, dan matanya menatap dalam pada milikku. Tanpa kusadari aku menahan nafas. Dan saat akal sehatku mulai merasuk, aku mulai menggeliat. Apapun tapi jangan yang satu ini.

Tanpa banyak berkata, dia membungkam mulutku yang hendak kembali memprotes. Dengan mulutnya. Dengan bibirnya. Melumat kasar bibir bawahku. Dan menahan keras daguku ketika kepalaku memiringkan dirinya, mencoba lepas dari ciumannya. Tapi tak bisa. Membuatku menutup mata karena takut. Gigiku beradu sekuat yang mereka bisa ketika lidahnya mulai ikut andil. Menjilat bibirnya sendiri awalnya, namun kemudian bibir bawahku. Mencoba menyusup, kemudian dia menggeram kesal menyadari aku tak memberikan akses masuk.

Namun dia memilih tak peduli, mungkin dia merasa bahwa cepat atau lambat dia akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Dia menghisap kuat. Dan aku tak yakin hisapan itu tak meninggalkan memar pada bibirku. Lalu menjilat. Melakukannya lagi. Dan memberi jarak. Hanya beberapa cm karena dia tak membiarkan hidung kami tak menempel.

"Keras kepala," decaknya.

Kedua mataku kembali terbuka tidak … lebih tepatnya terbelalak lebar. Ibu jarinya menelusup masuk dengan paksa. Tak bisa lagi ditahan dengan gigiku. Dan dia menyeringai akan kemenangannya. Tangan kirinya semakin mencengkram kuat seiring tubuhku yang gencar memberontak, ketika ibu jarinya memainkan lidahku. Membiarkannya terselimut saliva yang beberapa menetes ke dagu. Ditekannya rongga didalam mulutku, dan semakin mengambil tempat kedalam. Membuatku tersedak. Beberapa penolakan protes seperti 'hentikan' atau yang lain tak bisa keluar dengan sempurna. Dan dia semakin menarik sudut bibirnya ketika aku mulai kehilangan tenaga.

Tanganku dibiarkannya begitu saja, namun aku tak kuasa untuk mengangkatnya. Dan kemudian aku hampir menghela nafas lega ketika ibu jarinya keluar dari mulutku. Menghentikan invasinya. Hampir, karena sebelum aku bisa menutup mulut mulutnya kembali membungkam. Tidak hanya memainkan bibir seperti sebelumnya, namun lidahnya ikut menelusup dan mengobrak-abrik segalanya. Menarik lidah. Menekan. Menyapu langit-langit, dan sebagainya. Satu hisapan kuat. Dan aku hanya bisa mendorongnya dengan lemah. Lelah berusaha keluar dari situasi mustahil ini.

Lenguhan keluar begitu saja, tanpa bisa dicegah. Air mataku menggerombol di sudut mata. Dan memekik sakit ketika tangan kanannya menjambak belakang kepalaku, dan menariknya, membawaku dalam ciuman yang semakin dalam. Sedangkan satu tangan lagi mencengkram bahuku erat. Matanya terpejam, namun mulutnya mengulas seringai singkat sebelum melanjutkan apa yang dilakukannya. Lalu sepertinya dia masih ingat bahwa aku adalah manusia, karena dia melepaskanku.

Dia mendengus mengejek, "Berani bertaruh kau belum pernah berciuman sebelum ini." aku tak tahu ekspresi apa yang kutampilkan saat ini, mengingat aku sudah terangah-engah kehabisan udara –karena dia menciumku sangat lama, dan sudah dipastikan rona merah sudah menutupi seluruh tubuhku sejak awal.

"Brengsek."

"Ya. Memang," dan dia menciumku lagi. Hampir seintens yang pertama. Namun tak selama itu. Karena dia menarik dirinya lagi. Melarikan wajahnya pada daun telingaku. Menjilat, dan mengulumnya, meninggalkan rasa perih yang anehnya tidak begitu menyakitkan, "Disini aku menamai diriku dengan Tsukishima Kei. Ingat itu. Nishinoya Yuu."

Dan dengan diawalinya lagi ciuman panas tadi, kesadaranku mulai menghilang, dan aku tak lagi mengingat apapun. Karena saat aku membuka mata, yang ada dihadapanku adalah Suga-san tengah memasang wajah khawatir. Terlihat begitu sangat khawatir. Apa itu tadi mimpi?

Suga-san menarik bibirnya membentuk senyum luar biasa lega. Dan melarangku untuk bangkit duduk, ketika aku mengedarkan pandangan pada para pemain lain yang sedang menatapku sama khawatirnya. Take-chan datang memeriksa. Begitu pula Kiyoko-san yang bahkan tak lagi membuatku menggebu-gebu dengan kecantikannya. Aku masih linglung?

Beberapa pertanyaan kujawab dengan anggukan atau gelengan, tak yakin suara macam apa yang bakal keluar bila aku membuka suara. Hingga semua diminta untuk keluar UKS, dengan dalih aku perlu istirahat. Meninggalkan Suga-san yang bersikeras tinggal, meski aku tak keberatan dia ada disini. Masih jauh lebih baik ketimbang Asahi-san yang super panik.

"Suga-san apa yang terjadi?"

Dan seperti yang kuduga, suaraku benar-benar mengerikan. Seperti cicitan tikus? Mungkin.

Suga-san mengulas senyum lembut yang menenangkan, "Kau terjatuh koridor menuju kamar mandi. Dan untungnya Tsukishima menemukanmu, dan membawamu." Suga-san menggeleng geli, "Dia benar-benar lucu saat menggendongmu ala pengantin. Kau tahu itu menurunkan harkatmu sebagai pria, dan aku sudah memarahinya."

"Tsuki- siapa?"

Dan saat itulah Suga-san mengerutkan dahinya. Mempertanyakan apakah benar aku baik-baik saja, karena menanyakan sesuatu yang kelihatannya sangat jelas. "Tsukishima Kei. Middle Blocker. Kelas satu. Apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja, Nishinoya?"

Sebelum aku menjawab, sebuah dehaman menginterupsi.

"Bisa aku menemaninya sementara Sugawara-san?"

Suara itu …

"Tentu."

Wujud itu …

Aku masih ingat betul apa yang dilakukannya. Dan kedua mataku sekali lagi terbelalak akibat rasa takut, amarah, dan termor. Tanganku tak sempat menggapai Suga-san, dan dengan ditutupnya pintu UKS, yang membuat aku seolah terisolasi dari dunia luar.

Dan aku tak pernah bisa melupakan seringaian yang sekali lagi dia tampakkan padaku lagi.

END

 _Ini GaJe ya? Hahaha … *Tertawa canggung*_

 _Sebenarnya ini sudah seharusnya sudah selesai kemarin, tapi karena lupa nggak ke Save jadi mulai dari awal. Pembuatan di tengah ujian sekolah membuat ini sedikit nggak masuk akal, karena otak saya masih sedikit ribet sama ujian. Tapi ya sudahlah._

 _Sekali lagi saya mengarungi fandom dengan perahu dayung, karena apa … ini crack pair ya gusti. Tapi saya emang benar-benar ingin mengukekan Noya, dan kalau kupakek Asahi-san, Asahi-san nggak ada sikap arogan-arogannya sama sekali. Pilihan kedua adalah Tanaka, tapi nggak asik juga, Dan akhirnya jatuh kepada Tsukishima, karena saya menemukan sebuah doujin TsukiNoya yang luar biasa. Huahahahaha … Dan karena temanya adalah Akuma, saya ingin bikin kau tahu, full pemaksaan kiss. Lagian Tsukishima lumayan cocok dengan karakter itu. Membayangkan Tsukishima dalam balutan cosplay konyol kayak Demon Lord, dan kerutan permanen. Itu lucu, dan agak nggak masuk akal. Inginnya Kageyama, tapi nanti malah masuk ke KageHina dong. *manyun*_

 _Ini project sebenarnya, drabbles A-Z TsukiNoya yang udah siap semua temanya (Tapi yang ini tema dadakan, karena tema aslinya itu Ace/Alcohol). Tapi aku tak yakin apa segini bisa dianggap Drabble. Panjang nggak sih? Menurutku enggak._

 _Dan agak ragu masalah Rate, apa aku menulisnya terlalu kau tahu maksudku, blak-blakan? Mau masuk M, tapi drabble yang lain nggak bakal se ekstrim M. Jadi T+ saja._

 _Kedua ini awalnya sudut pandang 3 kalau ada sisa-sisa sudut pandang ketiga mohon dimaklumin._

 _Pengumuman. Ini bakal di status Complete. Tapi masih lanjut sebenarnya, hanya saja per tema nggak nyambung. Ada yang AU, Canon, atau semi AU kayak yang diatas. Trus tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa cerita A, bakal nyambung ke tema huruf lainnya. Jadi baca dari awal saja *ketawa laknat* tapi nanti diatasnya bakal kutulis, apakah ini lanjutan atau plot baru._

 _Selanjutnya cerita ini nggak bakal segini panjang, atau bisa jadi malah lebih panjang lagi. Tergantung mood. Dan kualitas skill saya yang naik turun. Yah begitulah …_

 _Ngomong-ngomong ini sudah panjang ya?_

 _Jadi biarkan saya mengucapkan terimakasih sudah membaca ^^_


	2. Bonus chapter

Enjoy with this fic

.

.

.

Tempat yang ia jajaki nampak sepi. Kumuh dan gelap menyelimuti. Bau sampah yang busuk ikut merayapi. Namun ia enggan untuk kembali. Sebuah lampu terlihat begitu lelah menyinari. Bekerlap-kerlip seolah sebentar lagipun dia selesai dari tugas suci. Sekali lagi si pemuda menghela nafas. Enggan kembali memang, tapi bukan berarti dia mau melanjutkan langkahnya. Apalagi ketika tawa samar yang terasa dekat namun teredam deret dinding menggelitik gendang telinga. Terpikir pula olehnya, jalanan ini hanya berjalur 1, jelas saja dia bakal bertemu mulut yang menjadi sumber bunyi. Dan jujur saja dia tak mau itu terjadi.

Diruntukinya nasib baik yang membuatnya pulang selarut ini. Sepuluh malam, dan perjalananpun masih tersisa separuh. Badannya yang mungil tak mau mendukung dirinya. Apalagi fakta bahwa dia sering disangka bocah SMP, atau paling parah perempuan. Bisa habis dia jika jadi incaran para pemabuk jalanan. Padahal telah dia naikkan tinggi-tinggi rambut berjumput pirang diatas dahi kebanggaannya. Rasa-rasanya ingin sekali menghela nafas tuk kesekiam kalinya. Harusnya tadi dia terima saja ajakan pulang bersama si badan bongsor bermental TK tadi. Setidaknya badan, dan tampang sangarnya bakal membuat para pemabuk pikir ulang.

Tapi apalah daya. Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Karena alasan keranjingan latihan, si senpai pulang duluan. Tersisalah dia yang 2 anggota yang beda jalan tujuan. Mau lewat jalan yang lebih aman, mutarnya bakal menghabiskan waktu 2 jam. Habis dia kalau sampai pulang tengah malam.

Dia mengutuk dalam hati, ketika dengan cepat dia telah mencapai para berandal jalanan. Suasana yang temaram membuatnya berharap mereka tak melihat dia lewat. Tapi nasib buruk mana yang tak menempel padanya?

"Hei kau!"

Salah seorang memanggilnya, tapi ia hanya merapatkan tas yang dibawa dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Bukan berarti dia pengecut, tapi melawan 5 orang dengan nafas berbau alkohol jelas tidak mungkin.

Satu orang yang dia kenali namun tak diingat menjegal langkahnya. "Kenapa buru-buru?" tanyanya, bahkan cegukannya pun belum usai. Dia tinggi, jelas pemuda mungil itu perlu mendongak guna menatap sang pemuda. Oh dia ingat, dialah kapten tim voli yang dikalahkanya di pertandingan pertama. Ohgi Minami yang kala itu Tanaka pernah bersiteru meski jauh dari kata berkelahi. Tapi dia heran bagaimana pemuda ini mabuk saat masih sekolah atas?

"Ada apa, sialan?"

Suaranya dibuat berat. Enggan pula dia mundur untuk menjaga jarak.

Yang lain ikut andil, "Kenalanmu?" tanya pemuda lain yang tak diketahuinya. Dia tidak ingin membagi kewaspadaan hanya untuk menoleh. Tapi langkah kaki dibelakangnya membuat ketakutannya bersarang.

Pemuda didepannya menjawab, "seperti pernah melihatnya," dia terlihat berpikir. Dahinya berkerut, lalu dia berkata, "ah ... aku tahu dia. Libero Karasuno. Nomor 4."

"Lawan heh.."

Pemuda mungil itu menyerngit, "apa maumu?"

Sementara gelak tawa menjadi respons dari kelima brandal jalanan.

"Hanya berkenalan," sahut pemuda yang sejak tadi masih duduk ditempatnya, dan dengan mengangkat botol berisi liquid memabukkan dia berkata, "kau mau bergabung?"

"Tidak terimakasih," jawabnya, tak ingin terjerumus, sekaligus tak ingin mendapat masalah. "Bisa biarkan aku lewat?"

"Bisa biarkan aku lewat," cicit pemuda dibelakangnya dengan gelak tawa yang coba diredam, "lucu sekali."

Pemuda mungil menyerngit, menepis tangan yang coba menarik dagu miliknya. Namun siapa yang menyangka tangannya hanya akan berakhir pada genggaman kuat pemuda yang bercicit dibelakangnya.

Si pemuda Ohgi Minami mendekat, "aku ingat namamu Nishinoya Yuu, benar?"

Nishinoya masih terus mencoba menarik tangannya, sambil mendesis sinis dia berkata, "aku tak tahu kau mengingat semua nama pemain yang kau lawan."

"Hanya Karasuno," akunya.

Pergelangannya memanas ketika ditarik paksa hingga ia harus berjinjit. Nishinoya menatap ngeri pada orang yang menjadi penarikan, "jadi mau kita apakan dia? Awalnya kupikir dia perempuan. Tapi sebagai lelaki tubuhnya bagus juga."

Nishinoya mendesis bengis, ditendangnya daerah kebanggaan orang yang menarik tangannya. Mengundang teriakan marah, dan reflek memegangi miliknya. Nishinoya segera menarik tangannya. Terhuyung-huyung meninggalkan tempat, tapi pemuda Ohgi Minami mencekal tangannya kembali, yang dengan segera membuatnya terjepit antara dinding dan pemuda itu.

Dia menyerngit, napas pemuda ini benar-benar bau, pikirnya. Sudah berapa botol dia tenggak? Dan lihat saja matanya yang telah berkabut diantara kesadaran, dan ketidak sadaran.

"Lepaskan aku," desis sang libero.

Pemuda Ohgi Minami hanya tertawa, sedangkan ya.g baru saja ditendangnya meraung kesal. "Berikan dia padaku. Akan kutunjukkan bagaimana benda yang baru saja ditendangnya menusuk pantatnya."

Nishinoya meringis kecil. Nafasnya memburu, dan peluh meluncur menurun dari dahinya. Bukan hanya tangannya yang sakit, atau pun punggungnya yang ngilu karena bertabrakan dengan tembok bata, ketakutan akan ancaman tak main-main pemuda tadi cukup untuk membuatnya terbelalak, dan bergetar. Apalagi ketika segala upaya untuk memberontaknya tak juga membuahkan hasil.

"Oh tenanglah, Bob!" katanya, yang kemudian dengan sensual dia menjilat belahan bibirnya, "dia -,"

"Milikku."

Sebuah suara yang berat menginterupsi perkataan pemuda Ohgi Minami. Nishinoya ikut menatap siapa yang berani memotong ucapan. Dan ketika ia mendapati siapa orang itu, napasnya tercekat.

Menutupi temaram bulan, sosok itu terasa menjulang tinggi. Sepasang mata yang dibingkai kacamata berkilat atas kemarahan. Tangannya mencengkram hingga buku-buku jari memutih siap di terjangkan. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan suara yang terdengar mengerikan.

Seorang pemuda setingkat lebih rendah dari Nishinoya namun puluhan centi lebih tinggi darinya. Dan juga lebih kuat pula.

"T-tsukishima?" Nishinoya bercicit dalam rasa syukur. Sementara Tsukishima menjawab dengan kepala yang dimiringkan, serta nada mengejek yang amat kental akan tetapi amarah masih terselip meski tersembunyi amat sempurna. "Kau dalam masalah, Nishinoya-san?"

"Sialan kau."

Sekonyong-konyong yang lain mengerubungi. Meninggalkan satu orang yang bertugas menjaga makan malam mereka tak meninggalkan tempat.

Tsukishima tersenyum, tidak menyeringai. "Akan kuselesaikan ini cepat."

"Jangan berlagak."

Baku hantam tak terelakkan. Tsukishima dengan mudah mengalahkan. Namun juga dikalahkan. Beberapa kali dia terhuyung mundur akibat pukulan, tapi dia dengan cepat membalas dengan tendangan. Saat 4 orang tumbang, pemuda Ohgi Minami melapaskan pegangannya. Dan Nishinoya hanya bisa memegangi pergelangannya, dan menatap pemuda itu sejauh matanya bisa menangkap.

Matanya menatap pada Tsukishima yang mendengus meremehkan. "Bagaimana bisa kau pulang selarut ini?"

Nishinoya bungkam. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Rasanya seperti keluar kandang singa, masuk kandang buaya. Di makan oleh 5 orang, atau 1 makhluk namun akan membuatnya tak bisa berjalan beberapa hari.

"Aku ingin membunuh mereka, tapi ... "

Satu tangannya ditarik paksa, namun jauh lebih lembut dibanding tarikan yang tadi. Tangan Tsukishima yang lain menangkup dagunya, membuatnya mendongak hanya untuk membiarkan bibirnya diraup dalam lumatan kasar. Tangan Nishinoya yang bebas coba untuk mendorongnya, dan benar Tsukishima memundurkan dirinya.

"Demon Lord sialan," desisnya sembari mengusap saliva disudut bibirnya.

Bukannya tersinggung, Tsukishima malah tertawa. Seolah ucapan Nishinoya adalah hiburan untuknya, "Jadi apa aku terlambat?"

Nishinoya menyerngit, "tidak," katanya, "tapi jika ancaman orang bernama Bob itu termasuk kategori terlambat kurasa Ya."

Tsukishima mengerling pada pemuda yang dimaksud. "Maksudmu aku boleh membunuhnya?"

"Tidak."

"Sesuai keinginanmu."

Tsukishima mempertemukan belahan bibir mereka kembali. Lebih lembut, namun menuntut. Lidahnya masih tak ingin ikut andil, tapi tubuhnya terlihat tak sabar. Dia ingin mencengkram pemuda 159 cm itu, tapi melihat tubuhnya bergetar Tsukishima tak cukup tega untuk melakukannya. Dia tak ingin mengguncang keadaan manusia kecil yang telah dia klaim semenjak pertemuannya beberapa hari lalu.

Setelah menyudahi lumatannya, dengan suara berat dia bertanya di sebelah telinga yang lebih kecil, "mereka menyentuhmu dimana saja?"

Nishinoya menggeliat tak nyaman, "t tidak dimanapun?" Dan merutuki jawaban yang terkesan seperti pertanyaan.

Pemuda pirang terkekeh. Menikmati reaksi lawan bicaranya yang selalu berubah total ketika berhadapan dengannya. "Kau mengundangku hmm?"

Satu tangan Tsukishima memeluk pinggang ramping Nishinoya. Mendorongnya untuk lebih dekat padanya. Tanpa jarak, dan menempel. Hangat, pikir Noya. Tapi dia tahu semuanya akan berakhir dengan panas.

"Tsukishima, hentikan ini," protesnya sedikit tak nyaman.

"Tapi kau menyukainya," tukas Tsukishima yang kemudian menjamah leher jenjang pemuda dipelukannya. Dan tersenyumtipis ketika Nishinoya menahan erangannya, "lihat? Kau terlihat menikmatinya."

"Tidak," tukasnya dengan nafas putus-putus, dan ia segera mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sang Demon, "Kupikir kau sudah pulang."

"Ya, memang." Tsukishima menjauhkan dirinya, "tapi saat melihat mereka, aku memutuskan untuk menunggu." Dia menunjuk para pemuda brandal dengan dagunya. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan mau mengambil jalan memutar yang lebih aman."

Nishinoya menggeleng, "kau benar. Well ... terimakasih." ungkapnya sungguh-sungguh, "tapi jangan lakukan hal itu sekarang, aku lelah."

Tsukishima melemparkan senyum tipis, "kalau begitu tidurlah, aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang."

Nishinoya tahu, Tsukishima menggunakan keahlian menyebalkanya lagi. Badannya yang terasa lemas, dan matanya yang berat menjadi buktinya. "Bisa kau berhenti membuatku lemas setelah menciumku?"

"Tidak," ucap Tsukishima dengan senyum puas. "Ada hal yang harus kulakukan dan tidak boleh kau lihat."

Sang pemuda mungil tersenyum, menutup matanya, dan menyenderkan diri pada dada bidang lelaki didepannya. Sementara tangan yang ada dipinggangnya semakin memeluk erat, semakin merapat, tanpa jarak. Dibiarkannya ketidak sadaran mengambil alih. Dibiarkannya dirinya berada dalam kendali penuh pemuda berkaca mata. Setidaknya malam ini dia takkan bernasib seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Tsukishima takkan melakukannya saat dia tak sadar, kan?

End

Apaan nih /muka horor/

Ini awalnya ingin kubuat fantasy, action, eh malah jadi kiss di tenga jalan begini '-' yah sudahlah /oi

Anggap ini sebagai bonus, untuk yang B aku masih bingung. Mau bikin Beast, atau Block. Atau ntar ada kata lainnya, Brengsek atau apa gitu /dibejek/

Oke mari kita hentikan ocehan saya, dan biarkan saya mengucapkan Thanks For Read.

I still wait any review '-'


	3. B for Book

**Book**

 **Summary :** **Nishinoya harus menyelesaikan Deadline-nya. Bahkan harus begadang segala, namun bagaimana bisa Tsukishima mendukung sambil mengacaukan pikirannya?**

 **TsukixWriter!Nishinoya**

 **Sudut pandang : Orang** **ketiga**

 **Genre :** **Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Jenis : AU semi Canon**

 **Warning : Saya tidak membeta tulisan ini karena capek. e.e jadi penuh typo. Ini BL. Crack Pair,** **dll**

 **Declaimer : Haikyuu adalah milik sensei yang membuatnya dan saya lupa namanya. Dan Fic ini milik saya.**

 **Catatan penulis : Saya tidak begitu menyesali keberadaan fic ini, meski absurd sih.**

Happy Reading

Matanya meredup, kemudian secara cepat terbuk, namun tak lama kembali meredup. Kepalanya terkantuk-kantuk, dan tangannya masih mencoba mengetik deretan huruf yang semakin kacau. Saat kepalanya benar-benar terantuk keyboard laptop dia mengerjap. Tak lupa mengumpat, dan menatap deretan huruf e yang tak sengaja ia buat. Segera menghapusnya sebelum mengacaukan naskah yang harus di berikan kepada editornya besok.

Pemudia itu—yang bekerja semalaman—berdiri. Mengambil gelas kosong untuk diisi kembali dengan iquid hitam pekat yang pahit. Sejujurnya ia tak menyukai minuman itu, hanya saja tubuhnya sekarang takkan mampu terjaga tanpa cairan berkafein yang disimpannya untuk saat saat seperti ini.

Sambil meracik dia bergumam, menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang tak ia hafal liriknya sepenuhnya. Kemudian memasukkannya kedalam mesin pembuat kopi. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi disebelah dapur kecil apartemennya. Berniat membasuh wajah, siapa tahu matanya akan sedikit terjaga.

Setelah membasahi wajah, menggosok gigi, dan bercermin sebentar dia kembali ke dapur hanya untuk mendapati mesin pembuat kopinya masih bekerja setengah jalan. Dia menghela nafas, memutuskan untuk menunggu sembari melanjutkan naskah miliknya.

Dengan cekatan ia membaca kembali naskah yang ditulisnya beberapa hari belakangan, sudah ada 180 halaman, dan jika disesuaikan dengan perjanjian ada sekitar 20 halaman lagi, atau mungkin lebih karena dia tanpa sengaja memberikan terlalu banyak konflik di dalam ceritanya. Namun nasi telah menjadi bubur. Menghapusnyapun hanya akan merusak jalannya cerita. Dia yang selalu menghubungkan satu persatu konflik dengan lainnya takkan bisa menghilangkan konflik yang telah terlanjur dia buat.

Sebenarnya dia ingin meminta waktu guna memperpanjang deadline-nya, tapi melihat kesibukan mereka saat dia telat memberikan naskah beberapa bulan yang lalu, dia jadi tak tega. Alhasil ia harus mengorbankan dirinya tak tidur beberapa hari belakangan, bahkan dia sampai absen sekolah.

Beberapa paragraf mulai dia garap, handphone di sebelah laptopnya berkedip tanda pesan masuk. Dia tak pernah memberikan ringtone pada handphonenya hanya kedip singkat untuk penanda pesan yang masuk, dan getaran untuk telepon. Ia mengambil handphone-nya untuk mendapati nama orang yang menjadi adik kelasnya tertera sebagai nama pengirim.

 **From : Tsukishima**

 **Sub : None**

 **Hee ... Nishinoya-san masih belum tidur rupanya?**

Perempatan siku-siku imajer tercetak jelas di dahinya. Dengan sedikit tekanan kuat pada keypad layar sentuhnya ia membalas Tsukishima yang entah bagaimana membuatnya kesal. Bisa dia bayangkan adik kelas tukang nyindir itu memasang wajah super duper menyebalkan dengan nada yang tak kalah membuatnya emosi pula.

 **To : Tsukishima**

 **Sub : Re None**

 **Tsukishima sialan, kenapa kau tahu aku belum tidur?!**

Kembali ia letakkan handphonenya di tempat semula, kemudian melanjutkan menyusun naskah yang semenjak tadi ia kerjakan.

Sesekali pikirannya melenceng jauh dari jalan cerita yang dia garap. Beberapa kali mendesah lelah, dan kemudian menerawang masa lalu. Siapa yang menyangka dari semua orang yang dikenalnya Tsukishimalah yang memergoki kerja sampingannya? Padahal dia sudah mati-matian berbohong pada Sugawara-san yang begitu lembut—yang hampir membuatnya mengaku—saat ia bertanya kenapa Nishinoya sering sekali membolos latihan. Atau bahkan ia merelakan diri dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Daichi-san yang memaksanya untuk jujur. Tapi kenapa Tsukishima? Kenpa saat dia teledor Tsukishima lah yang memergokinya? Saat dimana dia tanpa sengaja membawa buku karyanya yang baru saja diterbitkan.

Kala itu ia hanya bisa melongo saat Tsukishima—tanpa sengaja—ia tabrak karena ia terlalu girang setelah selesai mengonfirmasi bahwa buku nya telah terbit. Ia menerima satu, dan berniat untuk mengobservasi ulang hasil karyanya. Dia tahu seharusnya ia tak membawanya kesekolah, apalagi saat buku miliknya belum berada di pasaran. Penerbit yang menangani bukunya ada di Tokyo tentu saja buku itu belum beredar di Miyagi. Meski begitu telah ada poster yang menunjukkan cover bukunya, itulah kenapa pasti ada satu dua orang penggemar bukunya yang berada di Miyagi telah tahu covernya.

Dan itu lah masalahnya. Dia tak menduga Tsukishima adalah salah satu orang yang menggemari bukunya. Bahkan telah menunggu terbitnya jilid selanjutnya. Tepat saat ia menabrak Tsukishima isi tasnya berhamburan. Buku yang ingin ia cari tahu kesalahannya saat jam istirahat menampakkan diri. Canggung. Tsukishima menunduk menatap lekat buku yang dia kenal betul sampulnya, sementara Nishinoya tak tahu harus bilang apa.

"T tsukishima ini ..."

"Heee bukankah ini buku miliki Yukina-sensei?"

Nishinoya Yuu berkeringat dingin. Apalagi ketika pen name yang dia sembunyikan tersebut oleh bibir milik pemuda dengan tinggi yang berlebihan. Sebuah tegukan kasar terdengar oleh kedua pasang telinga. Pikiran Nishinoya berspekulasi, apakah Tsukishima hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai fans kelewat berat, atau dia mulai curiga?

"Tapi bukankah seharusnya buku ini belum ada di Miyagi?"

Nishinoya gelagapan.

"Bagaimana bisa Nishinoya-san mendapatkannya."

"A Ah itu ..."

Mata Nishinoya menggerayang sembarangan. Kemanapun asal jangan pada sepasang iris dengan pemilik yang menundukkan dirinya mengintimidasi. Beberapa orang terlihat berjalan tak peduli, padahal mereka berada di tengah lorong sekolah. Nishinoya bahkan berharap kepala sekolah akan datang dan membuat Tsukishima undur diri.

Tapi ...

"Atau mungkin kaulah pembuatnya? Itu adalah satu-satunya kemungkinan yang ada."

Kapan dewi fortuna berpihak kepadanya?

Sial ...

Reflek ia menarik tangan Tsukishim, menjauhkannya dari kerumunan dan menjelaskan segala hal padanya. Yang dilatari seringai Tsukishima di sepanjang dia bercerita.

Nishinoya menghela nafasnya untuk yang entah berapa kali. Kemudian menatap enggan handphone yang berkedip. Tanpa dilihat pengirimnya pun Nishinoya tahu siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

 **From : Tsukishima**

 **Sub : Re Re None**

 **Aku menunggu karya terbaikmu Yukina-sensei.**

Yang dikirimi pesan menggeram kesal. Kemudian menutupnya kembali tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas. Kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya sampai kerlipan dari handphone miliknya kembali menarik atensinya.

 **From : Tsukishima**

 **Sub : Peringatan**

 **Tapi jangan memaksakan diri!**

Ia heran bagaimana bisa berkirim pesan dengan Tsukishima menjadi rutinitas sehari-harinya? Ia juga bingung bagaimana bisa dia mendapat semangat karena pesannya. Bagaimana bisa ia tersenyum ketika melihatnya.

Ketika ia hampir menjawab, sebuah pesan telah mendahuluinya.

 **From : Tsukishima**

 **Sub : None**

 **Karena aku tak ingin kau sakit.**

Dan ia tak mengerti kenapa pesan dari Tsukishima membuat wajahnya memanas.

Semua berawal dari buku, dan berlanjut dengan buku.

.

.

.

END

A/N

Maaf nggak nyambung atas dan bawah, oh maafkan daku maafkan daku.

Ini singkat banget ya? Maaf kan daku #lagi

Oh ya ngomong ngomong ini promt ke 2, yang nggak memuaskan. Semi AU, dan disini Nishinoya sebagai penulis buku dengan Pen Name **Yu** kina. Silahkan dinikmati.

Ngomong-ngomong saya masih suka pair ini, semakin tergila gila dengan seiyuu Noya, meski saya sedikit nggak suka dengan Seiyuu tsukishima, tapi karena Tsukishima kakkoi megane, jadi nggak masalah #jadiituyanglulihat?

A ahem ... mari kita selesaikan A/N ini dan pamit.

Thanks for Read,

RnR?

Oh bonus Omake

.

.

.

Bukunya yang ia kejakan mati-matian beberapa malam yang lalu telah selesai. Telah dicetak, dan telah beredar di seanteri Miyagi. Nishinoya pun sekarang telah bisa mengikuti kegiatan klubnya, dan ia belum membuat tanggal rilis buku selanjutnya. Dan karena sebentar lagi kejuaraan voli Haruko akan datang, Nishinoya rasa ia akan cuti dari dunia kepenulisan sementara.

Namun satu hal yang membuatnya segan untuk berhenti.

"Yukina-sensei."

Nishinoya berbalik menatap pemudia berkaca mata kemudian mendesis kejam, "Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu!"

Tsukishima menyeringai jahil, "Kalau begitu," kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Nishinoya sembari berkata, "Aku menunggu kelanjutan karyamu, Yu-sensei."

Ada seseorang yang selalu membuat wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus ketika berkata ia menunggu karyanya.

Oh Tsukishima Sialan.


	4. C for Chocolate

**Chocolate**

 **Summary : Nishinoya tak pernah menyangka Tsukishima bakal menampakkan sisi dirinya yang selalu dia sangkal. "Kau bukan Tsukishima?"**

 **TsukishimaxNishinoya**

 **Sudut pandang : Orang** **ketiga**

 **Genre : Humor (garing)**

 **Rate : K**

 **Jenis : AU semi Canon**

 **Warning : Saya tidak membeta tulisan ini karena capek. e.e jadi penuh typo. Ini BL. Crack Pair,** **dll**

 **Declaimer : Haikyuu adalah milik sensei yang membuatnya dan saya lupa namanya. Dan Fic ini milik saya.**

 **Catatan penulis : Saya tidak begitu menyesali keberadaan fic ini, meski absurd sih.**

Happy Reading

Nishinoya terperanjat. Pasalnya ia tak menyangka seorang Tsukishima bakal berdiri di depannya sambil malu-malu. Iya Tsukishima yang itu. Wajahnya memiliki semburat merah yang sumpah nggak cocok sekali dengannya. Bayangan Nishinoya adalah Tsukishima itu cool. Meski duh mulutnya udah ngalahin pisau. Tapi sumpah ... Nishinoya nggak ngira bocah tinggi ini bakal bersikap kayak gadis di shoujo manga. Ehm ... nggak juga sih. Lebih tepatnya, lelaki tsundere di shoujo manga. Tapi meskipun begitu dia masih keren, gagah, dan tinggi ... of course. Tapi pemandangan langka seperti well tidak buruk juga untuk dilihat.

Bagaimana si pendek yang lebih sering di panggil Noya ini tidak kaget? Dia bahkan saat kegiatan klub belum selesai telah mencegatnya dengan tangan di dalam tas entah memegang apa. Tinggi, jelas. Memblokir jalan. Bergerak tak jelas. Dan matanya menatap jelalatan selain dirinya.

Bahkan dirinya pun acuh dengan Yamaguchi, Shouyo, dan Kageyama yang entah kenapa sejak tadi memanggilnya. Memang sih biasanya acuh tapi kan Tsukishima selalu membalas, Yamaguchi berisik, atau mungkin sesuatu yang lain ditambah umpatan di belakangnya. Tapi ini berani bertaruh Tsukishima cuma fokus pada dirinya entah karena apa.

Jadi degan semua gerak-gerik Tsukishima. sedikit analisis dan beberapa pikiran ngawur Nishinoya sampai pada suatu kesimpulan, "Kau bukan Tsukishima yang asli kan?"

Di ujung sana Tanaka tertawa tanpa saringan. Suga mencoba menenangkan Tanaka sekaligus dirinya. Sepertinya mereka tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Shouyo bertanya, "Lalu dimana Tsukishima yang asli," dengan tampang polos. Sedangkan Kageyama menariknya menjauh. Yamaguchi membisikkan entah apa itu. Daichi meneriakkan perintah ini itu. Azumane menghilang bersama batang hidungnya.

Dan sekarang pada siapa Noya bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi?

"Maaf saja aku **Tsukishima Kei** yang asli," dari nada bicaranya Noya tahu Tsukishima mulai kesal.

"Kau terbentur sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau meminum sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak diminum?"

"Kalau yang kau maksud minuman yang disuguhkan Kiyoko-san adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak diminum," Tsukishima mengerling. Memukul balik Nishinoya dengan maksud terselubung ingin mengolok reaksi berlebihan si pendek pada manager cantik mereka. "Kurasa iya."

Nishinoya meneriakkan hei sebagai protes, namun kemudian menghela nafas dan bertanya, "Atau-,"meski keburu dipotong oleh Tsukishima.

"Bisa kau lebih pintar sedikit,"

Nishinoya melempar teriakan marah. Namun Tsukishima acuh, menarik tangan Nishinoya keluar dari gedung olah raga. Tidak peduli tentang Daichi yang berteriak-oke untuk ini Nishinoya peduli-, tak menggubris lambaian tangan Yamaguchi, acuh pula dengan tawa Tanaka yang menggelegar. Membuat Noya hanya bisa patuh. Toh paling-paling bukan sesuatu yang serius.

Tepat ketika mereka berada di sebelah gedung olah raga, Tsukishima melepaskan tangannya dan melempar sesuatu yang dengan reflek di tangkap oleh Noya.

Alis Nishinoya terangkat heran, "untukku?" Pasalnya tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan Tsukishima memberinya coklat setelah malu-malu di depan semua orang. Dirinya lah diberi coklat tanpa ada alasan. Tsukishima memberi tanggapan dengan anggukan, "untuk? Kau tahu Tsukishima Valentine sudah lewat sebulan yang lalu dan ulang tahun masih lama."

"Entahlah," gumam Tsukishima. Matanya tertarik pada kumpulan semak liar diantara mereka. "Aku hanya kebetulan melihat coklat itu sedang diskon."

Mata Nishinoya memicing, "lalu?"

"Lalu aku membelinya."

"Dan?" tuntut Noya tak sabar, " dengar aku bakal memakan coklat ini dengan Shouyo jika kau tak memberi alasan jelas. Siapa tahu kau memberi sesuatu yang aneh, jadi dua korban akan membuatmu kerepotan."

Tsukishima terdiam. Oke ini salah besar. Dia kadang lupa sepolos apapun Nishinoya, dirinya setahun lebih muda. Tentu saja, Tsukishima tidak bisa menutupi gengsi dengan alasan kacangan.

Dia menghela nafas, "Oke," katanya. Nishinoya menatapnya lamat-lamat menunggu dengan tidak sabar. "Aku memberikan itu untuk White Day."

Nishinoya menyeringai puas, "oooh, kuingat balasan untuk white day harus lebih berarti dari yang diberikan saat valentine day."

Tsukishima mendengus. Ah sudahlah persetan dengan tingkah malu-malu kucing. "Sisanya malam ini dirumahku. Kita kencan."

Rasanya puas membuat Tsukishima kehilangan muka.

 **End**

 **Apa ini /gelindingan/Ini promt coklat M B Li, tapi kenapa pendek sangat ya. Maklumi daki yang nggak bisa bikin fluffy. u.u**

 **Thanks For Read**


End file.
